1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a flat panel display device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a flat panel display device capable of displaying images and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Flat panel display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices using electro-optical characteristics of liquid crystals and organic light emitting display devices using self-emission characteristics of organic light emitting diodes, are divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type. The active matrix type including thin film transistors has an excellent resolution and moving picture implementation capability. Hence, the active matrix type is frequently used as compared with the passive matrix type.
An active matrix type liquid crystal display device (TFT-LCD) includes a display panel having liquid crystals injected between two substrates, a back light used as a light source positioned at the rear of the display panel, and a drive integrated circuit (IC) for driving the display panel. Light generated from the back light is incident onto the display panel, modulated by liquid crystals oriented in accordance with signals generated from the drive IC and then emitted to the exterior of the display panel, thereby displaying characters or images.